This invention deals with fan driven water craft and more particularly to an improved type hull construction which enables the boat utilizing such hull construction to be used for multiple purposes, that is, to be effective not only on inland, shallow, and relatively flat water surfaces but also as a close to shore ocean-going or lake craft. Vehicles of this type normally are considered limited to flat, shallow, and relatively calm waters such as present in the southern parts of this country and elsewhere. The relatively shallow draw that such vehicles produce enable them to be highly manuverable at high speeds on such water supporting surfaces. However, their use has been primarily restricted to such waters and until now have not been able to venture into lakes or on ocean bodies where the presence of waves or swells in the order of two to three feet (2 to 3 ft.) have substantially prevented their use. It is, accordingly, a primary object of the present invention to provide a craft of the above-indicated type which has multi purpose usage, that is, it is able to not only sustain its forward progression in a highly manuverable mode on flat, shallow water surfaces such as bayous, swamps, and the like, but also has added utility on lakes, nearby offshore ocean bodies, and the like.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a craft or boat of the abovedescribed type which is trailable such that it may be conveniently moved from place to place over highways and roads.
These and other objects of the present invention are accomplished by the provision of an air-powered motor boat having a hull including an essentially flat bottom main section. A power supply including an air fan is supported by a power housing mounted on the upper surface of such main section. The flat bottom of said main section includes a centrally disposed relatively narrow depth tunnel longitudinally extending therealong and into which air from an air scoop mounted in the front thereof is adapted to flow between the bottom of the boat and the supporting surface of the water so as to reduce the frictional drag therebetween, i.e., produce a ground effect. In addition, a pair of opposed relatively deeper tunnels are provided on either side of the central tunnel so as to confine this ground effect air stream moving along the central bottom portions of the boat, that is, to prevent the supporting air stream from undesirably passing out to either side of the boat. The forward portion of the main hull section is provided with a relatively narrow longitudinally extending bow portion having a V-shaped prow which progressively widens and downwardly extends until it emerges with the forward portion of the main hull section so as to cut through and flatten moderate sized waves which the boat encounters. In addition, vertically retractable wheels are mounted within open bottom wells provided towards the rear of the main hull section so that such can be downwardly extended in order to form an integral tow mechanism for the boat.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention shall become apparent as the description thereof proceeds when considered in connection with the accompanying illustrative drawings.